Maybe It's The Way He Lied
by AmaraRB
Summary: (This is a Loki Fan Fiction. NOT ONE DIRECTION.) When Lyra LaCrey sees something she should have, her life takes a turn downhill, again. She is then thrust into a world she completely forgotten. She's not Asguardian. She's a fugitive. What happens when she meets the King of her race? Will she fall in love with the last of her kind, or will she be revealed and executed? Find out!
1. Prologue

I was just a girl. An eight year old girl. I had no family, no home, and nowhere to go. After I had seen the horrors that I had, I kept walking and never looked back. I always told myself, that even if I should have never seen it, the memory and experience would help me later on in life. "Keep going. Don't look back." Were the words I always whispered to myself. By the time I was twelve, I was stealing clothes and food. The bare necessities. I had broken into an old home. A tree had caved in part of the roof, but it was livable. I had stolen a tarp and kept that part of the roof covered at all times. I had cleaned up the house and created a fireplace in all of the rooms. They were safe, just like a regular fireplace. I kept the fires going all day in the winter, seeing as I didn't have the normal kind of heat like your average middle class citizens. Believe me, it took a lot of wood to keep them going. I was okay, even then. Stealing had become a part of me. It was my way of surviving. I looked like you're average, regular American girl. Why? I always took the good stuff. The house still had electricity, so the refrigerator, water, lights, stove, and all that stuff worked. I was lucky for that. Really grateful. I walked into the bathroom one day when I was thirteen, and looked at my appearance. My curly dirty blonde hair was straightened, so it looked a bit brown. I had on light blue eye shadow, with a thin smudged line of blue eye liner on my lower eyelid. My beige/tan skin brought out the make up, to where my eyes looked a mix between blue hazel and green hazel. I was wearing a loose grey long sleeved shirt that had a big black heart in the middle. I had on my black skinny jeans with my grey Adio shoes. I looked at home. Well taken care of. Exactly what I was not. That's when I said 'This is who I am. I accept me.' Life got a lot easier after that. At least until I saw yet again, something I shouldn't have. 


	2. Chapter 1: Do My Eyes Deceive Me?

Talk about a long day. My water wouldn't work for a couple hours so I had to go and get some from the stores.

There was an old lady and I swear she looked at me like she as gonna eat me. It was like I was cake! Very delicious cake! I almost _sprinkled_ in my pants. Man, now I'm saying mother stuff! There was also five year old boy who did some urination in his pants. He started crying. That's when mommy dearest asked dear 'John' if he sprinkled his pants.

I was given glares for that. Seriously, has no one ever seen a girl laughing really hard in public before? Obviously not. I just stuck my tongue out at them and walked away. That made everyone look at me in horror.

I was on my way home when someone shouted and caused me to go off course. I walked into an alley to see a girl on the ground. She had red, blood stained hair. Above her was a... I'm not quite sure what it was, but it was pretty weird. Hey! Get away from her!" I yelled.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I was nervous. Very nervous. It turned its head and looked at me. Looked at me. It wasn't human, but it obviously had human characteristics.

_ Quick, think of something._ I looked around. Did I find anything? Yup. Trash. _Think, Lyla._ Right next to the dumpster was a rather large crowbar. Well, it was large in my eyes. I could fend the monster off, then get the girl to my house. Or so I hoped.

When it started walking towards me, I really wanted to shrivel up and hide, but I quickly remembered the girl. She was beaten up and needed my help. So I couldn't leave. No matter how much I wanted to.

"I'm sorry, did I stop you?" I gave a sly chuckle. "You can go back to that, and I'll just-" I was cut off by my own feet. I ran and grabbed the crowbar.

_ What in the hell can you do to that thing with a crowbar?_ That voice inside my head asked. I didn't have an answer. All I knew was that I had to do something. The crowbar was the best weapon that was available.

I held it as tight as I could and stared at the big blue creature. "Put it down, human." It spoke. My eyes widened. It could talk! My grip on the crowbar loosened. Words had come from the monsters mouth. Really weird.

A groan from the girl snapped me out of my daze. I looked from her to the blue guy. The monster was waiting for me to do as I was told.

There were two options before me. One was to do what the big blue boogeyman said then run. Two was to get this girl out of here, and that meant I had to fight said beastie. Being me, I chose option two.

"Big boy knows how to play, don't he?" I slapped the crowbar against the palm of my other hand. "Let's dance"

The creature yelled before taking after me. I jumped out of the way just in time. I swung around to hit his stomach. Did I forget to mention that he was super tall? Let's not forget, blue! I wondered if he was an ogre. He gave a laugh and threw a punch at me. When I say punch, I mean push. I soared through the air and hit a wall.

"Son of a biscuit, that's gonna hurt." I groaned. I was being completely serious. Tomorrow morning I was going to be hurting really bad. Plus let's not forget the fact that I'm a girl. I stood up against the wall and leaned on it. Man that was gonna hurt like a woman. Why woman? Think about it.

I held a finger out meaning for the fight to pause so I could breathe. "Now that wasn't very nice. Just let me," I took a big breath, "catch my breath, here." The ogre looked at me bewildered. Yup. Talk about being very human like.

"Yeah just a-" I ran to the ogre and with the help of a mighty jump, stabbed the crowbar in his head. Believe me when I say that was completely unintentional.

The boogeyman scrambled backwards. His body started to crackle like dry sand. Just when I thought that was it, big boy exploded. Exploded. Instead of blowing up like a bomb, he blew up like a water balloon. I froze.

First of all, there was a big blue dude. He most likely wasn't human, more like a government experiment. The dude could talk, which adds to the government experiment theory. The part where he crackled then exploded into water confused me, big time. I'm gonna gonna go out on a limb and say, that I don't think that comes with governmental experimentation.

The girl groaned and I looked at her. I might have forgotten she was bleeding on the ground because of that scary dude. I ran over to her and picked her up, supporting her with my arm around her waist and her arm around my neck.

Looks like we're going in the back way.

•°~*~°•

The things that happened today had me wondering what the hell was going on. It reminded me of my childhood. Somethings were better left forgotten.

I shook my head and stood letting the water run down my body. There were things that should never be discovered. Things that this world isn't ready for yet.

As I finished drying off and getting dressed, a groan from the living room caught my attention. I had sewn her wounds shut and cleaned off the blood. after that I changed her clothes. I couldn't lift her weapon so I just left it on her.

I walked in to see her sitting up on the couch. Be cool! I had to keep my calm. If she wasn't on the right 'team,' I could be in some major trouble. Show no weakness. Live. One of life's big important lessons.

"You needed stitches." I said moving towards the kitchen. "I cleaned you up and changed your clothes." She stood up and fell back into the couch. "Where am I?" Well that was certainly expected.

_ ~ "Karen, we need to hurry. They are coming!" Daddy yelled. Mommy nodded and picked me up. I stated crying cause I didn't understand what was going on. Mommy started running after daddy. I looked behind mommy and saw some people. They were wet and were coming after us! I wrapped my arms around mommy and held on tight. When I hid my face in her neck, she sighed. "It will be okay Lia, it's gonna be alright."_

_ "Where are we going mommy?" I asked. My question was answered when we walked through the door. ~_

I looked at the ground. That day changed everything. Maybe it was my turn to help someone. "You were pretty beat up. I took you to the only place I could think of."

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the faucet. I used to wish I were water. To be able to move and flex anyway you wanted. To be free. I did want all that, until that ogre guy blew up. _He crushed my dreams._

"You want to tell me what here is?" She snapped. Hostility! Seriously, why can't people be civil?

"_Here_, is my home," I growled, "and you better tone down on the High and Mighty sprint. Some of us are actually _tired_ of the aggressiveness!"

I grabbed a cup, filled it with water and walked out to the living room. She looked at me bewildered. "How are you not scratched?" She thought I couldn't fight? How hurtful. Damn stereotypes.

I lived up my shirt. "Define scratch, babe." I chuckled letting the fabric down hiding my completely purple stomach. "He really packed a punch, shove, or... whatever that was." I sat down on the coffee table and gave her the cup. She just stared at me. Not like miss cake, but like a mustang. I was gold, man!

"Yeah, thanks. Where am I in the world? Country, state, stud like that." Makes you wonder where the girl was from. she wanted to know where she was, on a large scale. Odd.

"Not sure. All I know is that we're in California. Susanville, I think." She nodded and took a sip of water. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. As for me, I had to figure out what the hell was going on.

_ ~"Get them out of here Brom! I can't help you if you're dead!" The man with the golden hair yelled. Daddy yelled something back, but I couldn't hear it._

_ "Karen, we have no choice! You have to drop her!" Daddy yelled at mommy. That made her cry. "Brom, we can't! She'll be all alone!" Mommy begged._

_ Daddy walked up to mommy and grabbed her shoulders. Mommy just kept shaking her head saying 'no' while holding me tight. "Brom, don't do this. Please. It's our baby girl." __Daddy narrowed his eyes. "Karen, would you rather her be dead?" He growled. __The man with the golden hair ran up to us and held his arm out for me. "There's no time. She needs to go now."_

_ A bang on the door made me jump and whimper. Shouts and bad words came from behind the door. Daddy took me away from mommy and kissed my head. "We love you angel, remember that." He whispered before handing me to the man. "I will take good care of her Brom. I'll watch over her. I can promise you that." Golden hair said before stepping into the blue light. That's when we fell. ~_

"So you wanna tell me what happened?" I asked. Some things are better left not understood. Others, well, it makes all the difference in the world if they know. I guess understanding was another of life's mysteries.

"I can't. I just had to stop him from getting to someone." Her voice was hard, short. As if something was bothering her. "Look I have to go, my dad is coming to get me." I sighed at her statement.

I looked at her. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face though. I know her face. It was a gut feeling. "You're not getting up until you are healed. You're staying at least a day." I said hard when I realized where I recognized her from. Her father.

She looked at me and sighed. I think she saw how serious I was. She was stuck it seems.

"Look I'll take you to Goldie tomorrow. Until then, sleep." I said softly. "Don't ask what I mean. I said I'll take you to your father. I just need you to trust me like my parents did him." I turned off the light and went to my room.

Sleep was just what I needed. I hoped I had this figured out correctly.

•°~*~°•

_ ~ The world was cold. Blue, ice all around. Where was I? I felt like I had been here before. It felt safe. I looked around until I saw something. A creature, a lot like that ogre but with longer hair, walked out from the shadows. "It's been too long. You need to come home." Her voice flowed like the wind. Home, she said. That made no sense to me. "Who are you?" I asked. The ice started to fade. When I say fade, I mean melt. "This is where you belong. You are the last of our side of the race. The females were killed first to stop the births of more of our kind. Then went the males." She walked over to me and grabbed my hands. "Watch." She whispered._

_ The ice all melted and we were standing in space. There was nothing under us yet we were still standing. Interesting._

_ A golden palace came into view. It reached up to the skies. It's golden shine made me want to shield my eyes, but I couldn't. "Where are we, miss?" The words escaped. Her chuckle had me turning my head to face her. "This, is Asgard. I am family. You can call me Shinai." A light smile took place on her lips._

_ I nodded. Just go with it. Go with the dream. "Shinai, then." I nodded. This was all because someone was on crack, and it wasn't me. "Where are we? I've never heard of Asgard." Asgard did sound some what familiar to me, but I couldn't place it._

_ "This is where you were raised." Funny, it sounded like she just said I was raised in this place. I don't even know where this place is!_

_ "I don't have much more time. Remember that you are not alone. The king lives." With that, she dissipated.~_

I opened my eyes to see the girl in front of me. She was about to poke me!

"I wouldn't recommend doing that, pinkie." I mumbled rolling over.

There was some shuffling followed by her voice. "My name is Alexiandra. You can call me Alex. First order of business. How do you know my father?" She sternly demanded. She had every right to act like that. Me? I was very distant of her because I didn't know the outcome of this situation. I had to be very careful how I went about this. I was separated from my parents and all I know is that Goldie was somehow involved.

"To be honest, I don't know. I _think_ I know your father. I'm not sure. You see, I was separated from my parents, and this man with golden hair said he would take care of me. I just want to know what happened." I sat up and looked down at my hands.

"Look, I hate to 'toot your horn' here, but you should go take a shower or something. just go get ready. I'll cook breakfast and get ready when you're done."

She looked at me as if I grew a second head. That made me chuckle inside. Mission accomplished. "Did you just say 'toot your horn'? Seriously?" I cracked up. That was funny from my side! "Well..." She shook her head and chuckled.

These last few moments would be fun. Why? Because she's the first person I've talked too in years. She may not be my friend, but she's as close as I'll get. When she walked away I got up and walked over to the door. I suddenly felt as though the wind were knocked out of me.

I had the sudden urge to grab Alex and bolt. So being me and all, I listened to my gut. "Alex! Time to go!" I yelled running to the bathroom. She was on the floor holding her side. What happened in here? I didn't ask. All I could think of was that we had to go see daddy dearest _now_.

I ran over to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She threw her arm over my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. "Someone is not very happy with you I'm guessing." I chuckled. Her response was a groan. "Shut the hell up and get us out of here."

I smirked. "Okay, princess."

I got us down the stairs as quickly as I could without falling. From there we trudged quickly to the door.

_ Don't forget!_

I stopped and sat her down on her ground. "I have to grab something. I'll be right back."

Despite her protests, I left. I ran back upstairs and into my room. I went to the jewelry box and opened it. There laid a bracelet that looked like your ordinary necklace chain with a lonely pendant . The main pendant was a long stick of silver, that looked like a dog whistle. Next to it was a ring. It was originally on the necklace with the pendant, but I had removed it. I remember my parents telling me that they didn't know what they were but that they were mine. The two possessions were all I had from my childhood. I wrapped the necklace around my wrist and put the ring on my finger.

I ran down the stairs and over to Alex, picked her up and we left the house. Once we got about five blocks away, I sat her down to rest.

"What did you go back for?"

"Something that was given to me a long time ago." I whispered.

She nodded and lifted her hand up and removed the cloth that was tied around her pants. How she had tine to do that between the running I don't know. I slapped her hands away and took over. She hissed as I pulled the teared pant leg away from her shin. When I saw the gash I winced. It was really bloody, and the flow wasn't stopping, so I wrapped it up once again, but tighter. She cried out from the pressure.

"How's it look?"

"Well the good news is it could be worse."

She gave a dry chuckle. "We have to go see my dad. Now."

I nodded in agreement. We had to get her medical attention, soon. She wrapped her arm over my shoulder and I stood us both up. "An old abandoned ice rink," she explained, "that's where we need to go."

Good thing I had to live in this place. "I know where it is. There's only one in this area."

•°~*~°•

We weren't that from the rink when a chuckle came from behind us. "You two sure are in a hurry. Is my dear daughter coming for me?" Alex spun us around to face the stranger. It was Goldie. He had armor on with a red flowing cape. "Father. I'm sorry for my tardiness." She pleaded.

I was beginning to wonder what kind of family they were. The way she acted made me think he was harsh on her.

"Alexiadra, I thought you were just having a night on earth, and when I come to ask how it was, I find you hanging on a mortal with an injury. Your sorry? No, I am. I am sorry for ever letting you come to this planet." his words made even me flinch.

"Now that's enough," I snapped, "you're her father. Now I wanted to know about my parents, but it seems now that I am discouraged if you were their friend. Take your daughter and get her cleaned up and taken care of."

He started laughing. Laughing. I don't know if I said something funny, but laughing at me is something you don't do. It irritates me and gets someone hurt.

"Relax! Calm down, human. I was sporting a-" he paused to think, "joke as you mortals call them. It's just good humor."

"Father, please. Now is not the time." Alex pleaded. Her face had become pale from her loss of blood. Her grip around me tightened as she tried to stand.

Goldie narrowed his eyes at me. It was as though he thought I would fade away. "I know you. How do I know you?" I grunted under Alex's weight. "For the love of cheese will you just get us out of here?" I breathed. The girls weight was increasing by the minute. Pretty soon I wouldn't be able to stand.

"Mortal, who are your parents?" He continued his assault. It was then that I noticed that he had taken a step closer to us. "Woah Goldie, get us out of here first. I'll explain once my friend here is safe." I squeezed out in one breath, backing away from the blonde haired man.

"What?" He whispered. His eyes widened in recognition. He shook his head then yelled, "Heimdall! We're ready."

That was the first time I had left the planet I had grown up on.

_ What in the bloody hell have I gotten into? I mean I had been in my fair share of predicaments, but this took the cake! No! Don't think cake. The old lady wanted cake. Creepy stare. Wait. She wasn't really going to eat me, was she? Then again, I blew up and ogre._

_ Crap, I looked like cake_.


End file.
